


Once I Held the Moon

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Once I Held the Moon

  
  
Once I held the moon  
Its abiding light  
Ran rampant thru my blood  
Straight  
To the heart of me  
Once I held the stars  
Their mysteries  
Became my own  
With secrets  
I would never tell  
My arms are empty now  
Still  
The moon and stars follow me  
Their halos light my way  
And I am not alone


End file.
